dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Alex *Luca Hollestelle - Esmé Vigouroux *Jean Baptiste-Maunier - Romeo Delacroix Victoria *Bryden Jenkins - Isabel Castillo-Chambers *Alissa Salls - Raevyne Báthory-Carmichael *Daria Sidorchuk - Jade Meszaros *Sage Tullis - Mercedes Llewellyn *Zhenya Kotova - Nina Mikhailova *Barbara Pavin - Deirdre Lémieux *Taylor Momsen - Serpentine Bishop *Sophia Miacova - Aikaterine Vassalos *Maggie Lindemann - Elaine Matthews *Pyper America Smith - Narkissa Vulpe *Scarlett Rose Leithold - reserved on july 5th (shared with lil) *Matthew Holt - reserved on july 7th Lopezsylvia45 Active *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus *Andy Biersack - Jason Pierce *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo; B.A.P, Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Rasmussen *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kim Himchan (Sharing with Dak) - Kael Sterling *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak) - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Nolan Gould - Cerulean Danvers *Kang Daniel - Liam Owen Montclair *Wen JunHui - Ace Ong Inactive/Away *Anastasia Logvinova - Chloe Sakellarios *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder (Rped upon request) *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon Reserved *Solar (Mamamoo) reserved on 13:41, July 16, 2017 (UTC) *Haung Zitao reserved on 13:41, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Black *Maia Mitchell - Regan Black *Adam Scott - Aydan Dane *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway **Ian Somerhalder - Reserved 14:24, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *Emily VanCamp - Mal Richards *Vanessa Marano - Eilis O'Reilly *Mackenzie Lintz - Clara Davidson *Dacre Montgomery - Eric Selwyn *Stefania (LaVie) Owen - Madeline Blake *Travis Van Winkle - Emmett Selwyn (Expansion) *RESERVED: Chandler Canterbury (22:02, July 13, 2017 (UTC)) DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 9, exotic count: 2 # Brynja Skovgaard - Josefine Frida Pettersen # Apollinariya Romanova - Liana Liberato # Brielle Calder - Lee Ji-Eun # Lucienne Delvaux - Birgitte Hjort Sorensen # Audi Evans - Jenna Coleman # Maisie Saxon - Dakota Fanning # Asterin Breckenridge - Isabelle Fuhrman # Valentina Sakellarios-Willow - Alison Brie # Jodie Whittaker (Irene Clarke) Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Jessica De Gouw *Emilee Stanton-Caity Lotz *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Lillian Ayers- Nicole Munoz *Vincent McCabe-Brendon Urie *Natalie Barton-Bailee Madison *Wyatt Parker-Troye Sivan *Dexter Burke-Jack Gilinsky *Peter Adair- Cameron Dallas *Freya Solberg- Lana Del Rey Brocky Active Characters *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Griffin Blanchard, KJ Apa *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Mackenzie Ahn, Yang Hong-Seok (Pentagon) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae (Got7) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Adelaide Seol, Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene; Red Velvet) *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho (TVXQ!) *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun (Exo) *Eden Jang, Moon Bin (Astro) *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun *Leighton Gao, Mark Tuan (Got7) *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta (NCT) *Rory Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (A-JAX) *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min (BTS) Reserved Models *Lai Kuan Lin (06/26/2017) *Lee Dae-Hwi (06/26/2017) *Yeo Chang-Gu (07/17/2017) Jaye Active Characters #Kit Harington - Fabien Reynaud #Gal Gadot - Malia Sakellarios-Willow #Herman Tømmeraas - Finley Matthews #Adelaide Kane - Victoria Torres #Manu Rios - Oliver Matthews #Bridget Satterlee - Tessa Bellerose #Laneya Grace - Catalina Polanco #Mackenzie Aladjem - Poppy Llewelyn Reserved Models *Selena Gomez - Reserved for Tori 7/12 *Amber Heard - Reserved for Tessa 6/28 *Camila Mendes - Reserved for Catalina 7/12 *Dua Lipa - Reserved 7/14 Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Paige Turco, Sarah Grey *Cory Gruter-Andrew, Smol Cinnamon Roll **Sven de Vries, Older Ez *Adina Porter, Zuri Afolayan *Ali Medina, Max Grey *Ricky Whittle, Birgetto Raske *Lana Parrilla, Aleja Zamorano *Michelle Rodriguez, Lex Ochoa *Zelda Williams, Casper Gideon Oli note: i'm extremely indecisive and usually bring back chars so, even if a model of mine is of an inactive char, could you at least ask me permission because chances are i've considered bringing them back and i'd rather not deal with all the drama that comes along with that c: Active Characters *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Brock Kye, Park Jin-Young (Jinyoung of Got7) *Charlie Kang, Jo Jinho *Donovan Oswald, Godfrey Gao *Fabian Lleo-Schmidt, Nolan Gerard Funk *Harrison Jeom, Jeon Won-Woo *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Pluto Watson, Josh Hutcherson *Sammy Kang, Byun Baek-Hyun *Skylar la Rue, Zendaya Coleman *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon Inactive Characters *Adam Winter, Park Bo-Gum *Caleb Kiu, Jackson Wang (Got7) *Charlotte Blake-Cloud, Zoe Sugg *Farran Griffin, Zayn Malik (will be returning...eventually...) *Finn Park, Kim Jong-In (Kai of EXO; shared with Liv) *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Kaori Itō, Minatozaki Sana *Luka Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Shared with Brocky) *Orrin Kyo, Choi Jun-Hong (Zelo of B.A.P; shared with Lopez) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Riley Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (Shared with Brocky) *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne (will be returning...eventually...) *Tybalt Calliwell, George Shelley *Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO; shared with Brocky) Reserved Models *Im Yoona (05:57, March 3, 2017 (UTC) (future Autumn) *Yan An (03:01, February 12, 2017 (UTC) *Park Hyungsik (17:57, April 19, 2017 (UTC) *Matthew Kim (BM from KARD/K.A.R.D) (03:47, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Carnarvan Active #Max Charles - Ian Irving #Patryk Friebe - Horatio Polanco #Lucky Blue Smith - Ivan Kazakov #Dave Franco - Mason Brown #Jacob Artist - Christopher Knight #Felix Bujo - John Roger #Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor #Luke Pasqualino - Axel Jakobsen #Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard #Adam Levine - Kedric Shane #Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo #Chris Evans - Duncan Davidson #Jake T Austin - Hank James Expansion #Adam Gallagher - Arthur Adair #James Norton - Vladimir Romanov Semi-Active #Luke Bryan - Nathan Jones Reserved #Sabrina Carpenter - 7/15 Fandom *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Samantha Boscarino - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Evan Rachel Wood- Nya Brightly *Ella Purnell- Bailey Attwood *Maggie Jones- Hestia Olympian *Caitlin Stasey- Matilda Lich *Zoey Deutch- Mauve Jenson *Holly Earl- Alexandrite Romano Sophie Acie Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. A big thank you to Nokia and Chupa for teaching me how to organize properly http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Love ya guys http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Active # Brianna Montgomery ♦ — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy; missA ] # Diana Payne — Marina Laswick # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # David Eastwood — Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle ## Adachi Yuto [ Yuto; Pentagon ] (reserved on 12:24, July 19, 2017 (UTC)) # Annika Krämer — Emily Rudd # Blake Wu — Xu Ming-Hao [ The8; SEVENTEEN ] # Lavinia Romano — Kwon Bo-Ah [ BoA ] # Alice Cha — Jo Eun-Hyung ## Kim Jung-Eun [ Kim Lip; LOOΠΔ ] (reserved on 02:57, July 4, 2017 (UTC)) Inactive, but still in use/RP on Request * Yumi Coastillon-Agreste — Park Shin-Hye * Gino Seo — Lee Min-Ho Reserved * Kwon Soon-Young [ Hoshi; SEVENTEEN ] (reserved on 13:03, July 15, 2017 (UTC)) * Terada Takuya [ Takuya; CROSS GENE ] — Amanogawa Tatsuki (reserved on 03:15, July 22, 2017 (UTC)) :Note: Characters with ♦ indicates that they're exotic. NotAlwaysPerfect Bond_em7 *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman *Rachel McAdams - Noëlle Ambre Delacroix *Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson *Dylan Matzke - Arthur Attaway (Share with CK for Twins) *Jillian Henry - Rose Black *Raffey Cassidy - Anna Marie Laveau *Lucy Merriam - Aria Prince MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Morgan Lily - Rayne Davidson *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Cormac O'Reilly *Baily Sondag - Christopher Richards *CJ Adams - Remus Gray *Dylan Schmid - Gustavo Torres *Kris Wu (EXO) - Hugo Moreau *Mila Kunis - Meri Smith *Cooper J Friedman - Adrijan Tesla *Rachel Platten - Amelia Richards Expansion Semi-Active Reserved *Collin O'Donahuqe *Charles Vandervaart - 01:57, July 23, 2017 (UTC) *Chris Hemsworth - 05:40, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Hecate Grimm Manolo #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Noah Centineo/Mateo Gallo #Jeong Jinwoon/Benedict Cho #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Spencer Neville/Harley Davidson #Simon Park/Rin Sasaki #Jung Yoon Oh or Jaehyun from NCT/Paul London #Wang Jun Kai/Sawyer Zheng - future model Dong Si Cheng aka Winwin from nct 02:22, July 9, 2017 (UTC) *Yoo Seonho 20:47, June 6, 2017 (UTC) *Park Yury/ Park Yuri 18:14, July 21, 2017 (UTC) *Ong Seongwoo 20:47, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Omnia *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama (❆) *Jeon Jung-Kook — Apollo Moon *Park Soo-Young Red Velvet — Bai Wu *Jung Soo-Jung f(x) — Rawiya Sassari *Rosie Tupper — Elodie Schmidt (❆) *Teresa Oman — XYZ Wilde (⌛) *India Eisley — Aspirin Beilschmidt (⌛) *Nam Ji-Hyun 4Minute — Kresselia Moon *Myoui Mina — Kiyomi Inoue :reserved ::Chou Tzuyu ::Kim Ji-Soo (BLΛƆKPIИK) ::Jennie Kim (BLΛƆKPIИK) Uni In Use: Active *Joe Collier, Peter Summers *James Franco, Jarryd Summers *Jason Momoa, Sobek Aten *Larsen Thompson, Scarlet Banriff *Elizabeth Hiley, Blake Lich *Brandon Ruth, Alex Summers *Jade Weber, Genesis Siyana *Malina Weissman, Amphitrite Othrys *Krysten Ritter, Lia Nelson *Elizabeth Olsen, Violet Jenson *Melissa Benoist, Liselotte Kranz-Langrboek *Chloe Nørgaard, Rachel Griffin RP on Request: *Chandler Riggs, Marcel Graves (shared with Hecate) *Jennifer Morrison, Mera Nereus Reserved: *'Kate Mara' Reserved on: 04:38, June 14, 2017 (UTC) *'Grant Gustin' Reserved on: 23:21, July 20, 2017 (UTC) *'ANNALISE BASSO' Reserved on: 05:09, July 3, 2017 (UTC) *'Tom Holland' Reserved on: 04:38, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Migs Active Characters *Maisie Williams - Cassandra Holloway *Sophie Turner - Cayley Argent *Liza Soberano - Daniella Torres *Emily Kinney - Elena Sommers *Dylan O'Brien - Max Kowalski *Aaron Tveit - Lukas Schröder Inactive Characters *Misha Collins - William Edison Reserved Models Daichi Current Characters i'm not fond of sharing unless we're close so sorry :c *Jung Dae-hyun (B.A.P) - Leon Chi Reserved *Kim Jin-hwan (iKON) *Yoo Si-a (YooA; Oh My Girl) *Cha Hak-yeon (N; VIXX) *Huang Zitao (Z.Tao) Livi Characters *Yuri Chernenkov - Tarjei Sandvik Moe *Bastian Park-Zelmerlöw - Lee Dong-Min (Cha Eunwoo, Astro) *Zakynthos Rosendale - Levi Miller *Yao Zhang - Lu Han *Seunghyun Park - Kim Jong-In (Kai, EXO) *Theofanis Michelakakis - Yoon Jeong-Han (Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN) *Finley Cahill - Yoon San-Ha (Sanha, Astro) *Key Jung - Lee Jihoon (Woozi, SEVENTEEN) Children *Luna Jung - Jeong Wonhee Reserved Models *Kwon Hyuk (Dean) (reserved for Bastian) - 04:37, June 16, 2017 (UTC) *Choi Hansol (Vernon, Seventeen) - 05:41, May 6, 2017 (UTC) *Wendy Son (Wendy, Red Velvet) - 06:38, July 10, 2017 (UTC) *Zhang Xin Yuan - 20:42, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Ellie *Sasha Volosatov (Kevin O'Shay) *Conor Doherty (reserved) *Natalie Dormer (Renée Leroux) *Idris Elba (Joaquin Harkness) *Avan Jogia (Raja Chaudhuri) *Callan Mcauliffe (reserved) 15:27, July 6, 2017 (UTC) *Dominic Sherwood (reserved) 00:39, July 14, 2017 (UTC) *Lily James (Cedrica Ackerman) PaintedRed *Antonina Vasylchenko - Aleks Tereshchenko *Willow Shields - Megara Rosendale *Lyndsy Fonseca - Delilah Lancaster *Kevin Redder - Elias Flores *Hugh Vidler - Felix Adair *Cailin Russo - Latte "Tay" Coffee *Joey King - Zoé Chevalier **Alexis Bledel - RESERVED! Zoé 4th - 7th Year Sugar *Connor Jessup - Landry Thorne *Maiara Walsh - Kaisa Virtanen *Paola Andino - Laurel Branch *Francesca Capaldi - Amberley Quinn *Gabriel Bateman - Gavin Abernathy *Megan Park - Allirea Lich Liss Active Very small chance I am willing to share these models, but do ask if you so wish. *Ansel Elgort - Arthur Schmidt *Jamie Dornan - Carlisle Valois *Tyler Hoechlin - Alfonso Torres *Sasha Luss - Anzhelika Kazakova *Carlson Young - Brandy Ardelean *Ashley Benson - Alexander Richards *Hale Appleman - Duke Voll *Kaya Scodelario - Bronwen Blake *Magdalena Zalejska - Pythia Tesla *Janel Parrish - Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Sophie Nelisse - Katarina Gilcrease - Semi-Active/Inactive More willing to share these models. *Zachary Quinto - Kristopher Blake *Ana Ularu - Ursula Van Heemstra *Pheobe Tonkin - Elisabeth Vermont *Amanda Steele - Queen Chambers - *RESERVED - Allison Harvard (7/12/17) (Paisley Holmes) *RESERVED - Liza Koshy (6/29/17) (Garnet Salazar) *RESERVED - Charlie Cox (6/29/17) (Ulrich Schmidt) *RESERVED - Louisa Rose Allen (7/25/27) SoA #Katie McGrath - Sabrina le Fey #Jack Falahee - Søren Vynter #Sebastian Stan - Dunstan le Fey #Amandla Stenberg - Dido Marie #Matthew Daddario - Séverin Évreux #Courtney Act - Mrs. Mordre #Douglas Booth - Andrew Lenton #Madhuri Dixit - Sunita Chaudhuri #Viola Davis - Aretha Harkness *RESERVED - Janelle Monae (Dido older) *RESERVED - Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman 18:45, July 5, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Louis Hynes 22:06, July 9, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - JOnathan Bailey 16:20, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Lorddimertelo2213 #Paul Butcher-Hans Schneider #Sylvester McCoy-Melzar Schneider (Being Sorted) Empress #Akise Aru from Anime: Mirai Nikki (Future Diary). Being used for Matsudaira Jinho. Zodijak #Jean-Luc Bilodeau - David Saint-Clair #Emeraude Toubia - reserved on June 26th #Oliver Hudson - reserved on July 4th Midnight Sonata Active #Cintia Dicker - Larissa Skye #Chloe Grace Moretz - Krystiana Rowland #Brett Dalton - Kendrick Rowland #William Franklyn-Miller - Xavier Prescott-Cuyler Reserved #Natalie Alyn Lind - 05:51, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Thistle Ali *Alicia Silverstone - Billie Jean Gardner *Harry Styles - reserved June 30, 2017 Kibeth In Use *Marcus Hedbrandh - Clarence Bishop *Kiko Mizuhara - Aline Selwyn *Tarjei Sandvik Moe - Kell Larsen *Sara Arjun - Roshani Singh Reserved *Ashley Moore 16:12, July 25, 2017 (UTC) *Neelam Gill 19:30, July 25, 2017 (UTC) *Will Tudor 20:49, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress